1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an output system and, more particularly, to an output system for outputting images by supplying print information from a plurality of information processing apparatuses such as host computers to an output apparatus such as a printer, and an output apparatus and an information processing apparatus in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assume that a conventional output apparatus such as a printer, which has a plurality of interfaces, simultaneously receives pieces of print information from a plurality of host computers. Even in this case, the apparatus can perform output processing for only one piece of print information at once. For this reason, pieces of print information transmitted from host computers other than the host computer which is transmitting the currently processed print information are stored in the reception buffer of the output apparatus and set in the wait state for the subsequent output processing. In addition, output processing for print information is performed in accordance with the order unique to the output apparatus.
In the above case, a host computer or the like in the wait state for output processing for print information may transmit a large amount of print information to the output apparatus. In this case, when the reception buffer of the output apparatus, in which the print information is stored, is filled with the information, the host computer or the like must stop the transmission processing. This is a main cause that prolongs the time required to release the host computer or the like from printing processing.
In addition, a user cannot arbitrarily set/change the priority of a specific printing process. For this reason, while a host computer or the like having an interface with a low transfer rate is receiving print information or performing output processing, even a host computer or the like having an interface with a high transfer rate must wait until the processing is completed.